


bottles don't offer forgiveness (good thing that's not what we're here for)

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [121]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Long-Term Relationship(s), Nostalgia, Regret, Reminiscing, Stargazing, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: “I warned him it was a stupid idea.”“Liv, you agreed that we wouldn’t talk about it.”





	bottles don't offer forgiveness (good thing that's not what we're here for)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/gifts).

“I warned him it was a stupid idea.”

“Liv, you agreed that we wouldn’t talk about it.”

May took another swig of wine from her glass and dropped her head back against her lawnchair. You couldn’t see the stars, not in Queens, but it was a nice night anyway. Or it would be, if her old friend would shut up about her super-villain career.

“I just like the science!” Liv continued, clearly a few glasses ahead. Some drops flew near May as Liv waved her hands. “It’s the funding, you gotta—”

“—follow the funding, yeah, I know.” May brushed off her sleeve. “You always say that, and you always end up working for the rich and crazy. Have you considered non-profits?”

“You don’t get it, May,” Liv complained.

She wobbled herself upright and leaned over May’s chair. That manic light was in her eyes, the passion that had captivated May back in college.

“Private money is the only way to push the boundaries. To do science no one has even thought of doing!”

“Safety standards—”

“—are for people who are afraid of science. I’m not! I want…”

May caught her arm as she fell and Liv ended up in a controlled sprawl on the grass. Somehow, her drink stayed upright.

“It’s the only thing that goes fast enough,” she muttered.

May slipped down beside her and cradled that brilliant, idiot mind to her chest. “I know, sweetheart.”

Liv looked so young like this, she thought.

May heaved a sigh. “I can’t give you absolution. But after all these years, I do understand.”

Liv stretched up her neck to kiss her. May tasted Cabernet and regret on her lips.

“May, I’m sorry—”

“We’re not talking about it.”

May kissed her to shut her up, and because she’d never stopped wanting to.


End file.
